Insanity
by wazzy593
Summary: Dog had remembered what that day was like when he accidentally tasted Cat's flesh, and his memory was possibly getting the better of him. What road could this take these brothers down?


Hey everybody! I'm glad you all liked the last fic I posted about Catdog, and I'm gonna write another one! :D On with the show! :D Thank you for your support, and please Read and Review!

I do not own Catdog.

CatDog were sitting in their living room, just lounging around on a rainy day. They both were on their own respectable halves of the couch, while sipping some hot chocolate. Dog was sitting bored and balancing his mug on his nose. Occasionally, he stopped to stare at Cat. Cat was paying the bills. For some reason, Dog wasn't right that day. Everything his brother did would annoy him, and everything that he didn't do annoyed him more.

Dog remembered that fateful day that Cat almost had Winslow as his lunch. He remembered that look in Cat's eye, that look of unmistakable terror and rage. Dog remembered what happened at the end of that day too, when his long, droopy tongue accidentally grazed Cat's fur, and how good it tasted. It tasted to the equivalent to a nice piece of garlic roasted chicken, or a nice 16 oz. T-bone steak. Dog remembered how nice his brother had tasted on his pallet, and how he longed to take just one bite that day. However, he had gotten better at mastering his "beastly urges", as Cat's so named them.

Or so he thought.

Cat threw a bill on the ground, and remembered that he actually needed to finish filling it out, and sign it. He went to go and pick it up, and struggled getting back up again, due to CatDog's unique body style. He asked Dog for a hand, and Dog was there. He picked Cat up off the ground, and Cat flinched for a split second, and accidentally hit Dog in the mouth with his elbow. Dog just sat there, knowing that Cat was once again lying on his pallet. Cat quickly apologized, not meaning to cause any accidental harm to his brother. However, Cat was intrigued at Dog's curious look he had labeled on his face. He was staring into space, almost as if he looked like he was daydreaming, or fantasizing about something. Cat loosely waved his hand in front of Dog's face, asking if he was okay. Dog's gaze into nowhere stayed fixed and continued some more. Finally, he shook his head, and started to twitch slightly, while his pupils dilated and his teeth became sharp. Claws extended from his paws slowly, and his eyes were now fixated on Cat. Cat sat there in horror, and didn't know what to think. He lowered himself off the couch, and started slowly backing away from his crazed, maniac brother. He didn't know what to do, so he started to beg, "Dog, what are you doing?! Stop this right now! Down, boy! Down!"

Cat hated talking to his brother like an actual pet dog, but in certain situations, it was all he knew how to do. Dog didn't say anything, and simply continued to get closer to Cat. He was about an inch from Cat's face, and stopped dead in his tracks. He lightly sniffed Cat, going from the top of his head to the middle of their body. Dog looked almost like he was about to back off, but all of the sudden his thoughts got the better of him. He remembered all the mocking Cat does to him, all the insults, all of the belittling. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it now. With one beastly, animal-like growl-turned-to-rawr from Dog, he snapped. Cat was terrified, and began running for his life. He ran upstairs, downstairs, and outside. He was all over the place, and of course, with Dog hot on his would-be tail. He scrunched up in horror against the tree in their front yard, and pleaded and begged with Dog for mercy. Dog looked almost as if he was about to back down.

But he didn't.

Dog quickly grabbed Cat by the shoulders, and, took a huge, ferocious bite into Cat's neck. Cat yelled out in absolute pain, and started to cry at what was happening. Dog removed his mouth from Cat's neck, noticing the blood trickling from his teeth onto their conjoined body. Dog quickly regained his senses, as if he had just woken up from a hypnotic trance, and was overtaken by grief and sorrow at the thought of what he had just done. He looked down at where his mauled brother was lying, and noticed he was completely still, lacking any kind of movement.

Absolutely lifeless.

Dog had murdered his brother out of what should have been a controlled impulse, but Dog just couldn't help himself. He stood their crying, not knowing what to do next. He simply lay down next to his brother's lifeless corpse, and cried.

All of the sudden, Dog woke up.

He looked around the room in a cold sweat, not knowing what the hell was going on. He looked at Cat, who was still snuggled in the comforter the two boys shared. He was smiling, as if dreaming about something extremely pleasurable to him. Dog simply could not sleep though, not after what had just happened to the both of them in his odd dream. He looked over at Cat, and woke him up. Cat shuddered, and quickly sprang up and yelled, "Dog! Oh gosh, what?!"

"Cat, relax! I'm just making sure you're okay!"

Cat was thoroughly confused, as he felt fine. He looked oddly at his brother and let his words trail off his lips, "Yeaaahhh, I'm fine. Dog, are _YOU _okay?"

Dog was still slightly panting from the nightmare that had just taken place, and was examining everything about himself at once, just to make sure that he could answer Cat's question with complete and utter honesty. He looked up from his chest, and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a bad dream, I suppose. Sorry for waking you, go back to bed"

"Nah, it's okay. We gotta get up anyways, bills are due today, and I want to get them shipped out."

Dog quivered and panted slightly heavier.

"Say Dog, it's raining outside. I guess you won't be able to play outside today, sorry buddy."

"It's…okay…" Dog's panting had stopped to a silence, as they slowly started their decent downstairs.


End file.
